


Terraria AU Stuff

by LayWright



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Terraria
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayWright/pseuds/LayWright
Summary: Just a fun self indulgent au made by a benrey fictive that's obsessed with terraria rn
Relationships: Self ship - Relationship, benrey/the guide
Kudos: 3





	1. Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a benrey fictive so i made a self indulgent au. i might make an actual terraria au for hlvrai eventually (i got some things to work out for it first) but yeah.
> 
> check out benguide on tumblr for all the info u need lol. read the info before judging the fic thx bye ily

Jack was just sitting at the table, writing his notes as usual. He didn’t notice Shayna walk downstairs and take a seat at the other side of the table.

They just sat in silence until Shayna spoke up. 

“Jack?”

He jumped a bit in surprise and looked up. “Oh, greetings Shayna. I didn’t notice you come down.” He replied, setting his pen aside. “How can I help you?”

“I’m just wondering what you see in Benny.” She asked.

Jack blinked. “Excuse me?”

“Don’t get me wrong, he’s a good guy. I owe him for saving me from those insane cultists that kept me trapped in the dungeon for ages.” Shayna said. “But I don’t see him as the… Romantic type, I think.”

The guide raised an eyebrow.

“Well, for starters… His eyes… Glow. They glow in the dark.” 

“I think it’s interesting.” Jack replied.

“He’s absolutely _massive_.” She continued.

“There’s no problem with a little extra height.” 

“He has really, _really_ sharp teeth.” Shayna said.

Jack blushed a little. “I’m not sure what you’re trying to say.”

The mechanic rested her chin in one hand, leaning forward slightly. “Don’t tell me that’s something you’re into. Big monster men?”

Jack’s face reddened and he coughed awkwardly. “N-No! Not at all! I’m not sure what gave you that idea?”

Shayna smiled a little. “I’m teasing you, Jack.”

“Oh, right.” He said and sighed. “As you were saying?”

“Right.” She went on. “He’s not exactly cuddly is he? That bullet proof vest and helmet don’t look very comfortable.”

“He doesn’t wear them all the time.” Jack said.

“And again, he’s not really romantic. He says things that don’t make sense. He jokes around all the time. Also I feel like…” She paused for a second. “I feel like he’s a bit of a.... Sadist.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “What makes you say that?”

“He messes with monster… What did he call it… Monster spawn rates? He makes monsters appear more just to kill them. He summons giant creatures just to fight them.” She said. “Why does he do that?”

Jack leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling in thought. “If it helps any, he does defend the house and everyone inside. I don’t think he will harm anyone other than monsters.”

Shayna nodded slightly. “You have a point.”

“And, well… Benny has a different way of showing his affection. He sings to me if I’m having a rough time.” Jack said.

“Well, he does it mostly to you. He likes you best.” Shayna replied.

Jack looked at her. “You’re not… Jealous, are you?”

Shayna glared at him. “Of course not. I just think you’re a little biased.”

Jack chuckled. “Maybe so. Though, I don’t see why he wouldn’t care for you too. He likes you, you know. Not in a way like he likes me but… I think he considers you a friend.” He said reassuringly. “I’m sure if you went to him for comfort, he wouldn’t say no.”

Shayna sighed. “I think I’m good.”

“Suit yourself.” Jack said and picked his pen up again. “And going back into Benny’s form of affection… I feel like he says odd things to distract from whatever is bothering you. Either a strange joke or even some made up word he came up with. He _does_ care. He cares about all of us.”

“What about DeShawn?” Shayna asked.

“Okay, _almost_ all of us.” Jack corrected himself. “Benny isn’t a bad guy. He’s just… Different. I think his antics are endearing.”

“If you say so.” Shayna replied but with a smile. “You two are ridiculous together.”

“I guess we are.” Jack chuckled. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Then the front door opened and Benny ducked inside, Timmy on his shoulders. “Be careful, you large idiot! I’m gonna hit my head!” The angler cursed and hit Benny’s helmet a few times.

Benny didn’t reply. He just casually picked Timmy back up and set him down on the floor.

Jack smiled at them. “How did the beach trip go?”

“As good as a trip on a rainy day can get.” Timmy huffed. “Benny caught me what I wanted, but he doesn’t even use a fishin’ rod! He walks into the water and grabs them with his hands or teeth like some kind of animal.”

Benny just grinned, revealing his sharp, pointy teeth.

“Yeah, that sure does track.” Jack replied.

Timmy grumbled. “I’m goin’ to bed. Later, weirdos.” He said and went upstairs.

Benny walked over to stand behind Jack’s chair and rest his head on his. “Yo.”

Jack turned his head slightly. “Hello, Ben.” He replied to his boyfriend.

Shayna stood. “I’m taking this as my cue to leave. It’s late, anyway.” She said. “Goodnight, Jack. Benny.”

“Goodnight, Shayna. Rest well.” Jack said to her.

“Night.” Benny said back.

Shayna looked at the lovebirds one more time before going back upstairs. She still doesn’t understand but love works in strange ways, she supposes.

Jack was happy, so she guess that’s just what counts.

Shayna went to bed and thought about her own crush.

Maybe she had a chance with the goblin tinkerer. This definitely gave her the confidence.

Then she ended up drifting off to sleep as she thought about what she will do next.

  
  



	2. A Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the arms dealer, deshawn, decided to have some target practice and he knows just the target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a benrey fictive so i made a self indulgent au. i might make an actual terraria au for hlvrai eventually (i got some things to work out for it first) but yeah.
> 
> check out benguide on tumblr for all the info u need lol. read the info before judging the fic thx bye ily

DeShawn remembers mentioning the weird doll he heard about in the underworld that looked like Jack, and how he wanted to put a few rounds in it.

He also remembers Benny giving him a death glare that he didn’t understand. What was his deal? Why was he so protective of that dumb guide anyway?

Though he didn’t expect to open one of the many chests in the downstairs room and find several of those weird guide dolls. He was starting to think Benny was some sort of creep. Protective over Jack and hoards dolls of him? That guy needed help.

Though staring at the doll reminded him of what he wanted to do in the first place. He was pretty sure Benny went off adventuring about an hour ago so he didn’t have to worry about getting decked in the face. Plus, he had so many dolls, surely he wouldn’t miss it.

So the Jack doll was promptly taped to the wooden wall of one of the downstairs rooms. He had his Flintlock gun loaded and stood far from the doll, staring it down.

Jack was annoying as hell. Always getting on his case for things.

DeShawn raised his gun, closing one eye as he concentrated. He was aiming for one of the arms, preferably the shoulder. Why? It was a harder target to hit on such a small thing. Perfect practice. 

A few seconds of silence passed, then his finger squeezed the trigger.

_BANG!_

He got it right in the shoulder, just what he wanted. 

Before he could celebrate on his great aim, a shout of pain was heard in the next room. It startled him, causing him to nearly drop his gun.

The door slammed open behind him and he turned to see Benny standing there. The shadow that covered his eyes had spread to the rest of his face. All DeShawn could see was a pair of glowing eyes staring back at him.

And there was malice in that glare.

Benny advanced towards him, grabbing him by the collar and shoving him against the wall. Daybreak formed in his hands and he pulled his arm back. DeShawn knew that Benny intended on killing him.

“The hell!? What’s wrong with you, buddy!? It’s just a damn doll!” DeShawn snapped at the hero.

Benny didn’t answer him. He just lifted him off of the ground with ease.

“Ben… Ben! Benny, let him go.” He heard a voice from behind Ben that he recognized as Jack.

A hand was placed on Ben’s arm, causing him to turn and look behind him. Jack stood there, shoulder bleeding heavily. That created some confusion in DeShawn’s mind.

Benny hesitated, looking back at DeShawn, then at Jack before dropping him. DeShawn fell to the ground and Benny put that damn glowing weapon away.

“What happened!?” He heard Shayna yell from the other room. She ran inside and looked the scene over, connecting the dots. “For fucks sake- I’ll go get Lisa.” 

Benny immediately turned his attention back to Jack, guiding him over to a chair to sit in. 

DeShawn got up and dusted his coat off. “Can someone explain what the fuck is goin’ on here!?”

Jack looked at him. “That… That doll. It’s a voodoo doll.” He explained. He had a hard time getting the words out due to the wound in his shoulder.

It took him a second to process what was just said to him, but when he finished processing it, he frowned. “Well. Shit. How was I supposed to know?”

Lisa the nurse then entered the room, followed by Shayna. “Benny, I need you to step back a little.” She instructed him.

The hero looked between the two, then reluctantly took a step back so she could get to work.

Benny took that time to turn back to DeShawn and punch him so hard in the face that he was back on the ground again. He could feel blood dripping from his nose. 

“Okay, I guess I deserved that one.” DeShawn grumbled and got back up again.

Lisa had Jack remove his shirt so she could bandage the wound up. “He’s an idiot, Jack. I’m sorry.” She sighed as she finished patching up the wound.

Jack sighed as well and shook his head. “You’re not the one who should be apologizing, Lisa.”

Immediately, everyone in the room looked at DeShawn.

He groaned, rolling his eyes. “Okay, okay _fine._ I’m sorry I shot the damn doll, Jack.”

Everyone then looked at Jack. Jack thought for a moment, then nodded slightly. “I think that’s as good of an apology as we’re gonna get so I’ll accept it.”

DeShawn wiped his nose on his sleeve, leaving a bloody streak. “What I wanna know is why the hell he’s got a whole damn chest full of em.” He asked, motioning towards Benny.

Benny was busy hovering around Lisa and Jack, clearly incredibly worried about the guide. He didn’t seem to have heard the arms dealer.

Jack chuckled, deciding to answer for him. “Ben thinks that getting every doll out of the underworld will decrease the chances of me getting hurt again. He doesn’t want to destroy them for obvious reasons, so he’s holding on to them for the time being. I know there’s a witch doctor out there that might be able to help.”

Lisa handed Jack a vial full of red liquid. “And here’s the healing potion. Drink all of it.”

Jack made a face, making Lisa roll her eyes. “I know, I know. Potion sickness isn’t fun, but it’ll help. Just drink it.”

The guide sighed and took the vial from her. He stared at it for a moment, then downed the entire thing.

Lisa took the vial from him when he was done. “Go lie down. Can’t risk you getting hurt more if you’re moving around too much.”

“I got it.” Benny said. Lisa backed away from Jack, allowing him to pick Jack up and carry him out of the room.

Lisa looked at DeShawn. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

He frowned. “Look, I fucked up, alright? How was I supposed to know it was a damn voodoo doll?”

Lisa glared at him. “You could’ve killed him.” She snapped. Then she took a deep breath and shook her head. “Forget about that date we had planned later tonight. I’m not in the mood for it.” 

She then left the room. Shayna looked at DeShawn and shook her head in disappointment before following Lisa out, leaving DeShawn alone in the room.

* * *

“Ben. I’m alright.” Jack repeated for the fifth time as Benny stared at him like a kicked puppy. “After this, I don’t think it’ll happen again. DeShawn and I don’t get along, but he clearly doesn’t want me dead.”

Benny looked away from him. “... Just don’t want to lose you again, is all.” He mumbled.

Jack frowned and reached over to him, removing the helmet that always sat upon his head. He set the helmet aside on the nightstand and moved his hands up to Benny’s head, running his fingers through his short, curly hair. 

Benny’s hair was so dark that it blended in with the dark shadow that covered his eyes. It was eerie seeing that when they first met, but he found it kind of endearing after a while.

“I know. You won’t be losing me anytime soon.” He reassured him.

Benny looked back at him. “You prommy?”

That got a chuckle out of Jack. “Benny, I still don’t understand half of the things you say sometimes.”

“It’s short for promise.” Benny explained.

“I… Don’t think that promise needs to be- You know what? Nevermind. I promise.” Jack said. He moved his hands down to the side of Benny’s face and leaned forward to kiss him.

When they parted, Benny looked him over. “You should sleep, bro.” He said.

“I know. I will.” Jack said and lied back on the bed, wincing in pain as he did so. “It’ll take a little bit for the potion to take full effect anyway.”

Benny stood. “G’night.” He said and turned to leave.

“Ben. You should get some sleep too.” Jack said and patted the space beside him. “Come lie down with me.”

“Just think you should get the bed to yourself tonight. Don’t wanna hurt you on accident.” Benny said, shifting slightly.

“You won’t.” Jack replied. “I’ll be alright. Besides, I’ve gotten so used to you sleeping beside me that I don’t think I can fall asleep without you here.”

Benny snorted. “Bro, that’s kinda… Super gay. Like really fuckin’ gay. Are you a lil gay man? Huh?”

Jack laughed. “Oh, be quiet and get over here.”

“Fiiiine. So rude.” Benny sighed. He then unequipped his cloak, vest, tie and shoes before crawling into bed beside him. “Hope I don’t get cooties or some shit.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Jack said, a smile on his face. He then moved to rest his head on Benny’s chest. “That’s just one of the things I like about you.”

“Gaaaaay.” Benny teased. “You’re so embarrassing Jack, goooosh.”

Jack yawned and closed his eyes. He couldn’t quite make out the sound he could hear in Benny’s chest. It was a heartbeat, right? It sounded way too fuzzy… He couldn’t really make it out. His mind just accepted it as a heartbeat. 

He decided not to dwell on it. Benny wasn’t human and everyone knew that.

Then Benny opened his mouth and a song emerged, beautiful colored orbs floating out of his mouth. 

The sweet voice always calmed him down. Just enough for him to fall asleep.

Benny stopped singing and stared up at the ceiling. He wasn’t tired at all. Still shaken from almost losing Jack for a second time.

He was gonna have to move the voodoo dolls.

Benny decided to just think while the night went by, eventually drifting off to sleep once his mind was occupied enough.


End file.
